


Cant Help Fallin in Love

by alpha_of_the_week



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Teen Derek Hale, The Hale Fire, Werewolf Derek, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_of_the_week/pseuds/alpha_of_the_week
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That song... where is it coming from?' Derek followed the soft humming filling the station. As he got closer he had hope that maybe she survived. Derek finally finds the room where its coming from "Moth-....er!". Derek slams the door open just to see I small boy coloring as he hums that familiar song. Cant help fallin in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I promise this is the last time ill change anything! The first two chapters are edited and hopefully perfect! So in this fiction..... ( Please don't hate me!) Derek loses everyone.... no one survivors. Talia his mother had a feeling. A feeling that something bad would happened and to matters into her own hand before she passed. Derek apart of the Stilinski family? (tags will be added as the story goes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that very moment Derek knew everything was going to change.
> 
> In that very moment John knew everything was going to change.
> 
> In that very moment Stiles new everything was going to change.

Derek stomped on to the faded yellow bus annoyed.

_'The hell is Laura at I haven't been on this loud bus all year'_

It was abnormal for Laura to leave without Derek or to at least not tell him that she was leaving. Derek popped his headphones out and drowned out the sound of annoying hormonal teenagers with the soft sound of Elvis Presley. Can you blame him? Derek's mother Talia had the best taste in music. Whether is be a older style or what you come say is "hip" nowadays. Derek chuckled at the thought as he skipped to the song. When his O.C.D and anxiety got to him. It made it feel like his mother was singing in his ear with that soft voice of hers.

It takes about 15 minutes for Derek to notice the fire trucks and ambulances passing by.

 _'Wonder what's going on.'_ Its was unusual to have so many units out since Beacon Hills doesn't have a lot of wild fires. Then again the day has been to normal.

Derek's anxiety started to spike up as the sirens got louder the closer the bus got to his home.

 _'Okay seriously what the fuck is going on'_ Derek pushes past the teens hanging out the aisle that are trying to see what was making that roaring sound.

Derek ran off the bus to no longer be welcomed to a happy loving family or he's beautiful home, but to welcomed by 10ft flames destroying the only place he felt normal.

"No"

In that very moment Derek knew everything was going to change.

 

The Sheriffs heart dropped the minute he pulled up to the Hale house.

_'God Claudia give me the strength.'_

The Sheriff stepped out of the car slowly. Talia came to John earlier this year worried about a women Derek had been seeing. John told Talia she had nothing to worried about and would watch over Derek as a favor for an old friend of his last wife. Never did the Sheriff believe it would be something like this. Never did John believe he would see something like this in his days on earth.

Out the corner of his eye The Sheriff saw Derek. John saw this teen losing everything to the flames. "D-Derek! Son! You might just know me as the Sheriff but I was a friend of your mothers!"

Derek must of heard the mentioning of his mother because the minute he turned his head to meet the eyes of the Sheriff he's heart dropped. The tears that fell from Derek's eyes looked as if they were the same fire that just took his family from him.

"m-my mother..... M-M-MY MOTHER!" Derek dropped to his knees choking on tears.

Other units pulled in behind the Sheriff asking for orders. John didn't know what to say to them. All John could do was look at the broken 16 year old choking on he's own tears holding his hand out the house that was once standing.

"J-Just see if the fighters need any help... I-I've got to take the boy to the station." John grabs on of the officers by the collar of his shirt. "And for the love of god if you find Laura you call the Station right away.... That might be all this kid has left."

The officer stop the Sheriff right after he was done speaking. "Sir....They found Laura Hales car totaled not to fair from here. She was even seen leaving school earlier but no body was found at the scene."

"Then find her!" John was losing his mind. "I don't care if it takes all goddamn night! We will find Laura." John stomped away towards the teen who had lost to much in one day.

"Hey son... Can I call you son...... I'm going to have to take you to that station with me while they.... They kill the fire alright?" John waited for Derek to answer. For at least nod. All he got was the same eye he looked into once he got here. Broken. "I've got ya. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here." John wrapped the shaking, boneless teen to he's car and sat him gently in the back sit.

John looked at the Hale house one last time.

In the very moment John knew everything was going to change.

 

 

Stiles hopped onto the charter bus to make his way over to the station. Stiles preferred to take the town bus to the station then to take the school bus full of annoyed rude kids to just be home alone. There were more interesting people on the town bus. Like his old elementary teacher Mr. Christopher who would always have something yummy for him to take on for the ride. O the common hobo sleeping in the back of the bus. Even he was better than the kids on the bus. It sure beats getting called faggot and dumbass for 30 minutes.

Stiles jumped off the bus thanking Mr. Christopher for the marble cake and begin walking the rest of the way to the station. Stiles was at the station most days since he never liked being at home alone anymore. It was like a second home, given the few criminals he would meet there.

"Hey Mr. Dea-...... Where is everyone Dean?" Dean was the new rookie they hired a few months ago to answer phones. Dean would help Stiles with his homework and color in his Spiderman coloring book with him.

"Sorry kid there was this huge fire at the Hale house and your... wonderful father was everyone looking for one of the kids Laura. He should be here soon with the son Derek but ill have to get a rain check on coloring alright." Dean smiled down at Stiles. Stiles shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to his dads office.

"Ahhhhh these damn phones! I get it! Beacon hills Sheriffs station....... No Mrs. Williams we have not heard anything about your sweet cat Samuel. If I hear anything I will be the first one to called..... Yes I'm sure.... Ma'am I a-...... You too" Dean slamed the phone down sighing. Stiles giggled as he made himself a cup of coffee. Stiles always enjoyed a nice cup of coffee seeing as his late mother would always have a cup close by and her nose stuck in a good book. Stiles put his coffee on the desk while closing the door behind him. He put his head phones in and begun to sing a familiar tone.

 

 

The Sheriff helped Derek sit down while John talked to the officer working the phones. Derek heard everything. How they still couldn't find Laura. How there were no survivors from the fire. How they were still counting bodies. Bodies. Derek shut is eyes tight trying to not imagine what the bodies would look like. That's when he heard it.

_'Take my~ hand..... Take my whole~ life too~'_

_'That sound.... where is it coming from.'_ Derek almost jumped out of his chair.

"Derek, Son, Where are you going?" "Sheriff, Stiles is back there in your office."

Derek ignored it. He ignored it all.

Derek followed the soft humming that flowed through his ears just like his mother singing did. As he got closer hope started to form. _'Maybe she survived and she's here to take me from this place, Maybe I wouldn't be a lone wolf after all._ ' Finally. Derek finally found the door that was holding the sweet song.

"Mot-!.......er"

Derek slammed the door open to see a small boy coloring as he hummed the beautiful words to the familiar song. Cant help falling in love.

______

"What the!..... Hell." Stiles looked up to see the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen and the face of a beautiful young man who had the saddest look on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"H-Hello"

In the very moment Stiles knew everything was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its around the same I just fixed some grammar.... okay a lot of grammar and switched a few things. I hope you guys still have faith in me because I will be trying at least weekly updates and if I don't you guys can hound all me till I do! Thanks for reading!


	2. Breath with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Derek but your sister Laura died in the fire with the rest of family."  
> ....'He just grew fangs! and claws!' John followed after Derek.  
> ...."Im sorry about your mother....and your family.... died I lost my mother about 2 years ago now."  
> ....It felt like the first breath he had ever taken.

_'Its.... Its not her... not....mate'_

_'Not who? ..... Are you Australian?'_

_'Australian? what'_

Derek turned away before even questioning the voice in his head. It wasn't her it wasn't his mother. It wasn't even Laura. Right now Derek could care less. He just wanted his sister... At least his sister please. Derek begun to shuffle back to the front desk to ask if there was any news about his sister he noticed a small foot step come closer to him.

"Can I help you kid?" Derek growled.

"Why are you crying? Is Laura the same girl they are trying to find? Do you wear colored contacts?"

The younger boy looked at him with nothing but curiosity with those golden brown eyes. "Wait why do you care if I wear colored contacts?"

"Well you have the most beautiful eye color I've ever seen and I just cant help wonder if your eyes are truly that beautiful." The boy put out his hand as to stroke Derek's cheek.

Derek turns away and listened to his heart beat.

_'Not one skip.....Could this kid really be serious right now.'_

_'As serious as Peter loving Gwen man.'_

Again that voice. "I-Its my eye color could you just leave me alone. Didn't your mother teach you not to stare." Derek attempted to make his way to the front desk again.

Those damn foot steps.

"Okay kid! What do you want!" Derek was frustrated. He didn't care about this annoying, and well under mannered child.

"Oh nothing sorry. I'm just going to find my dad he should be here now." The younger boy begun to run towards the front humming the same tone that brought Derek to him.

That song that use to bring such pleasure to Derek's ears. Now is just another song that was over played in its day. Turning the corner Derek noticed the younger boy in the Sheriff's arms while resting on his hip. "Stiles you're getting way to big for this!" "But dad mom always held me like this" "Yeah maybe when you were 5 but not 12 get down" The Sheriff put him down to listen to what the office was tell him. Right when Derek was about to ask if they had found his sister, The last of his family, the Sheriff took the phone from the officers hand.

"You found her? W-Where is she? Did you just say e-everyone!" The Sheriff slammed his hand on the desk. "How many bodies. Kids? Are you sure its everyone!"

The Sheriff made eye contact with Derek. "You cant tell me this boy is alone now."

John handed the phone over to the officer. "Derek" He walked over to him "Derek I-I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Laura s-she"

"Damnit old man just tell me! Where is she? Is she okay!" Derek felt his blood boiling, slowly losing control of the wolf inside of him.

John walked Derek to the back of the station. John took a breath. "Son... Laura made it through the car accident. Well she.... she made it to the house.... before the call was ever made to us......"

Derek's eyes widened with every word.

"Derek your sister died in the fire along with the rest of your family. The official body count is 13 people now and we believe that was the amount of the people that were in there before the fire started."

John watched as Derek backed into the break room slowly falling into in of tables. "Derek I-I'm sorry this happened but there are a few things we need to figure out like... like w-where are you going to live...." With that note John could not believe is eyes. "DEAN! Keep Stiles up there with you!" John walked towards Derek.

_'This kid just grew fangs and.... I-is that more hair all over his face!'_

A inhuman roar came from the younger man. "Derek!" John slowly backed away backing into one of the kitchen counters. Derek ran his claws against the smooth concert walls.

_'Now he has claws too!'_

John slowly walked to the doors back into the open station. This 16 year old boy is... a monster. "Holy shit...."

John watched as the monsters ears perked up. "Shit!" John pushed through the doors ad a table was thrown in his direction.

"Son! D-Derek is that you! Derek Please!"

The monster growled as slowly crawled on all fours towards the Sheriff. John frantically pushed off on the heel of his foot to slide back into the hallway. John looked over to see Stiles in the corner looking straight at him. "Stiles go back up there with Dean! D-Derek is just upset! Its n-not saf...." John grew silent. Derek crawled over the Sheriffs body. Looking down at the man he begun to raise his claws just as an hand slapped a crossed his face. Derek started to change back and regain control when he was pushed off of the Sheriff. "W-what"

Derek looked down at his claws growing smaller and smaller. Derek looked up to see the younger boy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks while his face cringed to try to hold in the sobs.

"Y-You need to c-calm down! Its not my dads fault what happened to your family s-so don't take it out on the last person trying to help you!"

John kneeled up to hug his son. "Stiles shhhh- shh hey its okay. I'm fine and I'm sure Derek didn't mean it."

Derek didn't mean it. He didn't mean it at all.

"I-I'm sorry I don't have much control over it m-my mother...... I didn't meant it at all.." Derek spoke softly. "Stiles r-right? I didn't want to hurt your dad. Please d don't cr..."

Stiles let go of his fathers embrace to walk over and wrap his arms around Derek's neck. "I'm sorry what happened to your mom...to your family.... I lost my mom 2 years ago." Derek held him back.

Derek took in the strong scent of coffee and what seem to be fresh air to him. Derek took the time to breathe him in. It felt like the first breath he's has ever taken.

 

John cleaned up the break room as best he could and threw out the broken table out back by the dumpster. Stiles made his way to the front desk. The front desk was empty. The front desk was also messing his monitor. Stiles walked around the counter to see Dean hiding behind the monitor shaking. Stiles started to crack up. "Really Mr. Dean you're a cop.... with a gun!"

"Would you care to explain what the hell was happening back there!" Dean was shaking waiting for an answer.

_'Shit I need to come up with something!'_

_'Come up with what?'_

That voice its...

"Well Stiles! Before I go back there my self and ask your dad!"

_'Tell him it was just me and I was yelling and the echo made it louder than what it was.'_

"Derek started yelling from being so upset I guess the echo made it louder than what it really was. He also pushed a table. That's was my dad is doing he's throwing it out right now."

"Poor kid... I don't blame it." Dean sighed.

John and Derek made there way back to the front. "Stiles, Derek is going to stay with us for a few days tell Monday. Monday we will go see his family lawyers and see if his... Mother had any plans of something like this. But I have to stay back and deal with this so take this. You boys take the bus home and orders something okay."

"Alright ill just go grab my stuff and I guess we can go... Home." Stiles walked back to his dads office and packed up his things. Throwing the backpack on and started walking.

"Ready to go home?"

Derek looked down at Stiles "Ready as Ill ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! So good stuff coming up in the next chapter so watch out for it! thanks for reading!


	3. "Like I'm yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I don't understand! M-My family... t-they all just died! a-and what am I doing about it! Nothing!" Derek hiccupped. At this point Derek was shuddering with every cry the escaped his body. "I- I just meet you Stiles and I I'm try to kiss you and I want to... to do more than just that." Derek whispered the last apart as Stiles kneeled down to whip away some of his tears. "I-I should be doing this! feeling sorry for my self but I cant.... Since the station I feel as if I'm okay around you....like I've known you for the longest time.... like you're...." Derek begun to have a hard time breathing with these feelings growing inside of him. Hiding into his hands Derek tried to push these feelings down. Derek tired to gain control.
> 
> 'Like I'm yours.'

Derek walked side by side Stiles as Stiles lead the way to the closest bus stop. They stood there in silent just waiting for the bus as the sky grew darker and darker. Derek's mother crept into his mind as the familiar smell of fire danced passed his nose. _'I can only hope that she...... went peacefully.'_ Derek bit his lip trying to hold in tears as a hand slipped into his. Derek looked up at Stiles who just smiled softly.

"Its okay to cry.... I cried for I long time after my mom."

Derek just smiled softly back. A tear escapes.

 _'I'm all alone now mother.... even Laura and... it all my fault. I have no family anymore... They died because of me!'_ Derek choked on his tears as he tried to hold him self together and the bus pulled up.

Stiles walked on first finding a sit. Derek fell in next to him not having enough motivation to sit down properly.

_'You're not alone you have me and my dad now'_

Derek looked up at Stiles.

"So you can hear me too! What is that is that some weird thing werewolves can do...."

 _'Are you a werewolf?'_ Stiles looked at Derek with those curious eyes again.

 _'Yes I can hear you too. Yes I'm a werewolf but no.... I mean I don't know I never done it with anyone else. What are you? you smell so different from normal people and you feel different from other people. I've never felt anything like this...'_ Derek slowly took Stiles hand in his as he felt heat flow into his hand from Stiles.

 _'I'm not anything. I mean i have ADHD and bad anxiety after my mom died. i get panic attacks kinda like the one you had back there. But I don't grow fangs and claws and try to eat people.'_ Stiles looked out the window waiting for a response from Derek. Instead he just laid his head back against the sit and closed his eyes. The bus hit a few pot holes startling Stiles making his grip on Derek's had tighter.

Derek looked up at him. _'Way do I feel so comfortable around you'_

Stiles gave a weak smile. _'Because we both know what its like to lost people'_

Derek choked backed sobs as Stiles slowly held him into a tight embrace. _'Its okay I'm here.... I'm here Der and I don't know what this is either but I.... I'm not leaving.'_

Stiles and Derek sat in silence for the rest of the ride as Stiles held him as he felt the warm tears hit his neck.

Stiles unlocked the door with his Spiderman house key. Derek grinned remembering how young Stiles actually is. "Well this is it. You'll be here for a few days since its Friday so ill show you around and I'm not that much younger than you" Stiles let Derek step in smirking and shut the door behind them. He headed for the kitchen to the home phone. "This is the kitchen I'm just gonna order some pizza if you wanna look around."

So that's what Derek did. He looked around the kitchen. Coffee cup hand towels, coffee up salt and pepper shakers, coffee cups on all the cabinets. They liked coffee. Even the lingering smells of coffee to match. Derek looked out the window that aliened with the sink to look at there small backyard. Fresh cut grass seeing as it was spring season. Nothing compared to the forest Derek grew up in behind his old house. Derek slowly danced his fingers on the smooth marble counter tops as he walked towards the dinning room.

The dinning room held a family of four and fit perfectly in front of a tall stained glass window. Looking to his right there was the front door that Stiles and him just came through. Past that was a living space that Derek walked towards. There was a brick fire place under the TV that hung on the wall. A three sitter black leather couch that took up most of the room. The leather was slowly coming off so you could tell it was a well aged couch. The walls were half paneled with what seemed to be oak wood painted with a soft green that matched the throw pillows. Derek walked over to the mantel above the fire place seeing family photos.

There was a picture of Stiles as an infant wrapped in a hospital blanket being held by a beautiful women with the same golden eyes as Stiles. Moving down the line was a picture of the Sheriff smiling with Stiles on his shoulders. John looked years young but Stiles couldn't have been maybe a 2 to 3 years younger in this picture. Moving to the last one Derek picked it up looking at the Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek would bet to be his mother. Stiles was wearing the same Spiderman shirt he was wearing in the photo with he's dad before.

"That was the last vacation we all had together. It was one of the best days ever. We had went to Seattle to see the space needle. They were having an astrology event and we learned about our zodiacs and saw different consolations in the sky. My mother was very interested in things like that. She would swear up an down that she was psychic or something" Stiles smiled at the photo in his hand remembering a time when him and his father were truly happy. Derek has never gotten a good look at the boy up until now. He was taken back by the younger boy. Stiles came up to about his chin in height. His hair couldn't be any longer than a centimeter long. Stiles had at least 11 moles on his face and almost perfectly straight teeth the match his perfect completion.

"Your mother was beautiful. You have the same eyes as her." Derek grinned at the picture. Stiles sighed putting it back on the mantel. "Yea my dad says it why I get away with stuff so much. Come on I just ordered pizza and ill get us some juice when it get here." Stiles lead Derek up the stairs to the rest of the house.

Stiles started to explain to Derek that the room to the left was his fathers and would never go in there if he was him. Continuing down the hall Stiles opens the door to his room. "This is my room and there is a guest room right next to it but you can stay in here with me if you don't want to be alone." Stiles looked up at Derek with redden cheeks waiting for approval.

"Thank you." Derek sat down and the bed. Stiles had a decent room. He had a lot of Spiderman posters up and a few well know bands to eventthings out. There were even original Spiderman comic books piled up next to the twin bed. Derek looked at the twin sized bed unmade and made his way to relax for a minute. Big mistake. From Derek sitting a gush of wonderful smells flew into is nose.  
   
_'God the smell... it so good.... what is this..'_ Derek's breathing started to pick up as more and more scents came into contact with his nose.

 _'What do you smell?'_ Stiles looked at Derek with widened eyes. The atmosphere in the room slowly thicken as Derek breathed more of the sweet smell.

 _'I-I smell.... coffee.... sweat... some honey...a-and'_ "Stiles do you masturbate?" Derek slapped his hand over his mouth the second he realized what he said. Derek looked at Stiles as the boy looked like he was going to combust. Derek looked down with embarrassment. Why would he ever ask someone that! 

"Gee Derek! just say it for the world and for your information it very normal for an boy my age to do that. I've done my research!" Stiles yelled back with a high pitched voice. "A-and why do you care any way! and how can you smell t-that I-I've you know..."

'Masturbated'

Derek stood up walking closer to Stiles. The smell was stronger the closer he got to Stiles. Stiles slowly backed up until he's back hit the wall. Derek leaned into Stiles neck and inhaled. God help him. Stiles whimpered as he felt Derek's nose softly rub against his neck.

"You smell so good Stiles. I don't understand I've only heard thing like this in stor-..... but you just smell so good" Derek moans as Stiles hands slid onto Derek's hips. _'So good I want to taste you.'_

 _'H-how do I smell.'_ Stiles let his forehead fall against Derek's shoulder breathing heavier. Stiles wanted to hear it again. Wanted to hear what he was doing to Derek.

 _'Smell like you were made for me... just me.... just mine.'_ Derek cupped Stiles face into his hands softly stroking his cheeks. Derek looked into those golden brown eyes slowly losing control. Derek watched as Stiles slowly licked his lips. Derek slowly leaned down closer to Stiles lips. _'Jus-Just a small taste please...'_ Only breathes away Derek closed his eyes to close the gap just as...

"Hello anyone home! Pizza is here!"

Derek growled. "Derek I-I have to go pay for this pizza.." Derek looked down at Stiles.

'Oh god baby y-you cant'

'Why not?' Stiles looked at Derek tilting his head.

Stiles lips were shining in the light from where he licked them. His cheeks were a beautiful velvet that's swam across his cheeks. The younger boy looked like he was one more soft touch away from falling apart.

 _'B-because no one.... God if you only saw how beautiful you were.... y-you just stay here'_ Derek kissed Stiles forehead firmly and left to go get the pizza. Derek found the 20 next to the home phone in the kitchen. He grabbed it and stomped to the door to swing it opened. He handed the money to the freighted looking boy and grabbed the pizza. "Thanks" slamming the door he made his way back to the kitchen to see Stiles trying to reach for cup in one of the top selves. Derek sets down the pizza and leans over Stiles and gets 2 cups. Backing up Stiles turned around to almost be face to face with Derek. Stiles flushed red and swallowed the lump in his throat.

" T-The juice is in the fridge." Stiles whispered. Derek tried to remain in control and slowly let Stiles push past him.   
 

Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of Derek as they eat there pizza and drink the organic apple juice. Stiles watched the way Derek slowly drank from his cup. How Derek's Adams apple would bob with every swallow. Stiles mouth slowly fell open. Some of the juice slowly ran down Derek's chin making its way to his neck. All Stiles could think about is how bad he wanted to lick the drop of juice that was violating Derek's neck.

"Ummm S-Stiles I can.... I can hear you still... Remember." Stiles locked eyes with Derek noticing that Derek has been blushing this whole time. Stiles bit his lip trying to calm down. He was making Derek blush. He just meet this teen but he could swear that Derek hung the moon. Stiles lost his train of thought when Derek started coughing up his juice. "Derek! hey you okay." Stiles walked over and patted Derek's back helping him through the fit. "Stiles do you keep forgetting I can hear you! Y-you cant say things like that ba-... you have to watch what you say." Derek sighed putting down the cup. He thinks drinking is a bad idea right now.

Stiles blushes. "I-I just cant help it! I don't know what's gotten into me but you're just so... beautiful...." Stiles slowly ran his fingers through Derek soft jet black hair. Derek leaned into the touch closing his eyes whining. He just make Derek whine... Stiles did that. Stiles bit is lip taking this risk. Stiles softly tugged on Derek's hair. Derek gasped for air. _'D-Don't stop.._ ' You don't have to tell Stiles twice. Stiles pulled Derek's chair out more to get closer look at his face. _'Li-like this'_ Stiles pulled once again at Derek's hair earned a soft moan from Derek. _'feels so good S-Stiles'_ Stiles watched as Derek eyes flung open. Derek looked down at Stiles biting his lip then made eye contact with Stiles. Stiles slowly begun to lean in as he watched Derek's shut his eyes slowly. _'Derek'_ Only inches away like before in his bedroom Stiles breathed against Derek's lips. _'Please S-stil...'_

"Hey boys! I'm back!"

"Hey dad! F-Finally back! W-Would you like some pizza!" Stiles ran into the kitchen trying to hide to regain some kind of self control. "Sure son that sounds great. Hey Stiles where is Derek I see his plate and Stiles you barely touched your pizza. Everything alright?" Stiles rubbed his face trying to calm down from almost kissing Derek Hale.... again. Twice this has happened. He's lips look so soft. "Stiles!" John yelled for him in the living room. "Coming dad!" Stiles rushed to throw 2 piece of pizza on a plate and calmly walk over to the living room.

"Here you go dad. Derek is up stairs in my room he said he wanted to go lay down from everything happening today..... I was just not in the mood to eat right now. I'm gonna go check on Derek." with that note Stiles ran up the stairs and opened the door to his room. 

_'What are you doing! You cant feel this way.... you can... No!.. you don't deserve it! Think of what happened today.... you have nothing!'_ Derek was screaming in his head. Pacing around in Stiles room he pulled at his hair trying to think straight.

"I cant do this!" Derek slammed his back against the window and slid down until he was siting on the floor pulling his knees in. Feeling the tears stream down his face Derek growled frustrated knowing his emotions were getting the best of him. All he wanted to do was cry in the arms of the younger boy.

_'What is he.... what is he to me?'_

Derek was siting on the hard wooden floors in front the window. The moon shinned in to the room just enough for Stiles to see everything with out a light on. Derek had his face in his hands growling. _'Derek.... are you alright?'_   Stiles carefuly walked over to the teen crurling into his legs. Stiles bit his lip when Derek finally looked up. Derek had tears in his eyes fighting what seemed to be a breakdown waiting to happen.

"I-I dont understand! M-My family... t-they all just died! a-and what am I doing about it! Nothing!" Derek hiccupped. At this point Derek was shuddering with every cry the escaped his body. "I- I just meet you Stiles and I I'm trying to kiss you and i want to... to do more than just that." Derek whispered the last apart as Stiles kneeled down to whip away some of his tears. "I-I should be doing this! feeling sorry for my self but I cant.... Since the station I feel as if I'm okay around you....like ive known you for the longest time.... like you're...." Derek begun to have a hard time breathing with these feelings growing inside of him. Hiding into his hands Derek tried to push these feelings down. Derek tired to gain control.

_'Like I'm yours.'_

Derek looked up at Stiles who was now smiling softly and he rubbed his cheek.

 _'Derek.... I might be 12 but I know what.....What I'm feeling isn't false.... I feel it to Derek... I cant control and I honestly.... I don't know if I want it to stop.... I know you lost everything today and that pain will never go away but.... let me... let me make it easier for you to go on....'_ Stiles slowly  leaned in closer to Derek's face. Derek hand gripped onto the back of Stiles neck slowly pulling him closer. _'Stiles please don't.... don't ever leave me...'_ A tear fell from Derek's eye one last time as there lips finally touched. Stiles moaned into the kiss. The kiss was deep. The kiss made them feel as if time had stopped. They both never wanted it to stop. Derek pulled Stiles into his lap wrapping his arms around his torso. "Mmm D-Derek!" Stiles gasped as Derek licked his way into his mouth _'Stiles baby you taste so good. Oh God open your month more..'_ Stiles obeyed and he was so happy he did. The feeling of Derek's tongue licking around his mouth mades him see stars. Just as they pulled apart they heard the front door open.

" Derek! Stiles! C-could you come down here please!" John yelled.

Derek and Stiles looked away from each other blushing. The boys fixed there hair and made them selves more.... appropriate.

_'Stiles that was-'_

_'I know... amazing right!'_ Stiles smiled at Derek on the way down the stairs. Derek stopped in his track to admire that smiled. It was a genuine smile. One with full teeth that would hurt your face if you held it to long. The kind that made you fall in love with someone in seconds. Derek made his way down the stair and once he saw who was at the door the smile fell from his face.

"Deaton?"

"Hello Derek" Deaton's eyes widened "You must be Stiles. Hello I'm Deaton I worked for Derek's mother Talia." Stiles took Derek's hand and looked up at him. " Sheriff I am the holder of Talia's will and I would like to discuss it with all three of you if that is alright." The Sheriff stepped in front of the boys. "Why does Stiles have to be this. This doesn't evolve him."

"Well John he actually is in the will. If we could just sit down and talk it think that would best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh! what's in the will?! What will it say about Derek's future?! What is Stiles in the will?! Will there be more kissing?! XD all in the next chapter of Cant help falling in love. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Mate what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the events of all of the Hale family dies.... John Stilinski is given full custody of Derek Hale. If in the event John Stililnski give up the guardianship to the state. Derek Hale will be sent across the country to an orphan rehabilitation in New York for supernatural children." Deaton continues as Derek's face drops. Stiles heart sinks into his stomach. John tries to swallow a lump stuck in this throat. "In these events Derek Hale will inherit 117 million dollars located in the Hale volt when he is to reach the age of 18." Deaton folds the will back into the yellow folder looking up at the three pairs of eyes locked on him. 
> 
>  
> 
> John is the first to speak after minutes roll by. "I... I am the guardian of h-him now.... What.. What the fuck ever that's no.. not..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been having a lot of problems with my computer but I just got a new job and hopefully I can get a new laptop so I wont have this problem anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it has been hell just trying to get it up. I have changed so much with this chapter and I think I finally got it the way I want it. Enjoy!

"Stiles in the will?.... Doesn't make any sense! He has never met Talia or any Hale for that matter." The news shocked everyone in the household. John wasn't buying that his son was in the will of a former werewolf women he never met. Derek didn't understand how his mother even knew Stiles. Stiles.... Stiles didn't understand anything right now. A few hours ago he just found out that werewolves are real. Found out most of the Hale family were werewolves. That he could talk to Derek Hale in his head for some God only knowing reason and had his first kiss with the boy. The last thought made Stiles cheek redden as Deaton pushed his way into the small house.

"Well John-"

"Sheriff" John crossed his arms. John was not going this this werewolf thing. John was not okay with his son being in the will of a werewolf. And John was not okay with the vet coming into his home being on first name basics. John was not okay.

" My apologize, Sheriff if we could just sit down with the boys and I will explain why your son is in the will and what Talia had planned of this." John nodded over towards the table as Deaton bowed his head thanking John for giving him a chance. Silence fell in the household as they all sat at the table staring at Deaton with questioning eyes. "Do you drink coffee Deaton?" "Why yes I would love some." Not knowing where to begin the Sheriff got up and made his way into the kitchen to start some coffee.

Stiles looked up at Derek with worry in his eyes. Not having any knowledge of the vet or who Derek's family was Stiles was very uncomfortable with this situation.

 _'It will be alright Stiles. I do know him. He's a good man he is just not my family lawyer... which is way I'm wondering...'_ Derek cut out there as he begun to talk out loud. Looking over at Deaton. " Why do you have my mother's will. We have family lawyers who know what we are so why you?" Derek refused to move forward with anything until he was satisfied with what Deaton had to say. Derek knew he wasn't his mother's second and that it was Laura. Laura always told him what was going on so when she became alpha Derek wouldn't be unfamiliar with being her second in command.

"Well Derek as you know I was the emissary for the Hale pack which makes me your emissary." Deaton continued as he slowly pulled a yellow envelop out of his jacket. "Your mother knew about you dating the other women who so happened to be a hunter and felt she didn't trust anyone this with information but my self." John had came back setting coffee down for the four of them. "Thank you."

 _'Kate'_ Derek begun to tense at the thought of that.... women. Her.... She had manage to. Derek looked up at Stiles to see a soft smile across his face has he reached for his hand to hold. Stiles rubs his thumb over the hard knuckles that were turned white as Derek's hand begun to tense now too.  _'Its okay Der. I'm right here but who is this women... Kate and what is a hunter?'_

 _'I...I told you it was my fault. she was .... a sub in my homeroom class for a few weeks. She was fairly nice when she first approached me. Told me she didn't believe in the code her family goes by but.... as time went on she... it got worse she...everything she had said was a lie.'_   Derek gripped onto Stiles hand for dear life. Stiles knew. Stiles knew that it was truly her fault his family died. The fear of losing him crept up in his thoughts. The fear of losing him because of her..... It tore away at his heart. Derek looked down at his coffee with the fear of seeing rejection in Stiles. Derek imagined the coffee having its own moon as waves slowly moved it. _'I thought it would be okay to date a hunter.... Her brother Chris wasn't bad... He seemed reasonable and after.... the other girl I just thought I needed someone who knew about me. Knew about werewolves.'_

 _'I might not fully understand the whole werewolf thing Derek but.... I'm willing to try. I know I might be young but I also know that if she.... did that to your family..... it was not your fault. You are just as much as a victim as your family is.'_   Stiles continued to rub his thumb over the knuckles that were now turning back to the beautiful olive skin tone that he has come to enjoy staring at.

Stiles and Derek were so wrapped up in each others head they didn't notice that Deaton and John were staring them this whole time. " And that right there is why Stiles is in the will." Deaton pointed to there hand holding. Stiles looked up confused. "What do you mean?" Deaton smirked as he sipped on his coffee casually. Derek was trying to put two and two together as Deaton patiently waited for Derek to present him with an answer. Then. "NO!... That kinda thing isn't true... those are just stories... a fairy tell if you will for my kind... t-that kinda thing has never happened!" Derek's heart begun to race as the memories of his mother reading him stories at night about werewolves finding something more than a lover something more than what society thinks love is....

Deaton sat down his coffee intertwining his fingers together. "Now Derek you know that's not true. Tell me..... Have you already started talking telepathically yet." So casual. How could this vet say that so casual as if it was like saying 'Hey how are the kids?' or 'Yes this is what this is.' Finally John spoke up. "Did you just say telepathically..." John pinched the bridge of his nose. John was still not okay. John was not understanding a lick of what was coming out of the teen or the vets mouth. "Would you please just explain to me why my son is in this will! Why, prey tell, is he in the will!" John was becoming impatient. Deaton looked at John then back at the boys. "John. Stiles is Derek's mate. As Derek is mated to Stiles.... once the mate bond his fully completed."

"Did you just fuckin!..... Did you just say that my son is mated to a werewolf teenager. They boy is 12! Shit Derek is only 16!" John gestured over to the boys who were would blushing at the word. Mated. John sighed "Stiles!" "Huh?" Stiles looked up at his father confused. John looked at his son helplessly who was paying him no mind. John sunk into his chair as he laid his head in his arms on the table. What was he going to do. Stiles mated... to a werewolf and by the looks of it his vet wasn't lying. John look up at the vet as he begun to speak once more.

"Now this is no ones fault. This doesn't happen a lot but when it does its the nature of this wolf inside that choose his mate. Not the man him self. But by the look of the bond you boys already have I'd say you have to strongest mate bond ever recorded in history. Now please answer the question. Are you able to communicate with each others soul?" Deaton looked at both boys with a sharp look. once at Derek. Then Stiles. The Derek again. Derek and Stiles were looking at each other and making hand gestures and shrugging there shoulders. Deaton sighed. "You're doing right now I see."

Stiles pulled on Derek's sleeve. _'How does he know we can hear each others mind...or o our souls talking?_ Stiles heart rate begun to pick up.

"You boys can actually hear each others minds?" The look on Johns face said it all. The confusion. The disappointment. Stiles begun to think his father wasn't going to try and understand.

 _'No... no no no H-He's not going to try and understand... Shit! He is so upset and confused and and he's gonna blame you! Its not your fault! but its not his.... either.'_   Stiles heart begun to beat faster and faster the more thoughts flew into his head. Stiles rubbed his face in his hands trying to calm him self. He almost broke down at the thought of his father taking Derek away from him.

"Now Now! calm down." Deaton taking another sip of his coffee as Derek soothed Stiles.

"Son... Son are you okay?" John felt worry fill him as Derek laid his hand upon Stiles chest. "Derek wh-... g-get off of him! Derek your arm is turning black!" John went to grab Derek's arm away from his sons chest.

"Sheriff don't. Let him continue." Deaton sat down his coffee cup as Stiles gasped for air. Derek removed his arm and patted Stiles back. John sighed in relief. Derek looked up with soft eyes. "He was having an attack and had pain in his chest so I... I took the pain so he could breathe again." Stiles looked up at Derek. "Y-You can do that?" Stiles looked at the teen in wonder. Wonder what else he could do. John was taken back by what Derek did. "That's a b-beautiful gift.... Thank you." John begun to calm. Still freaked out by everything this small act of kindness touched the Sheriffs heart.

"As much as I would like to elaborate on the mating bond I came here for a more important reason tonight." All eyes fell on Deaton as he filled the page of the will. "I said I would wait till Monday but I felt that this couldn't wait and that you Sheriff should have time to decide." John turned his head to the side. "Time to decide? To decide what?" Deaton looked at the Sheriff then to Derek.

"In the events of all of the Hale family dies.... John Stilinski is given full custody of Derek Hale. If in the event John Stililnski give up the guardianship to the state. Derek Hale will be sent across the country to an orphan rehabilitation in New York for supernatural children." Deaton continues as Derek's face drops. Stiles heart sinks into his stomach. John tries to swallow a lump stuck in this throat. "In these events Derek Hale will inherit 117 million dollars located in the Hale volt when he is to reach the age of 18." Deaton folds the will back into the yellow folder looking up at the three pairs of eyes locked on him. 

John is the first to speak after minutes roll by. "I... I am the guardian of h-him now.... What.. What the fuck ever that's no.. not..." John looked over at Derek who's eyes were now watering. "I.... cant... He is a werewolf... and I still cant eve believe that!" Stiles bit his lip worried of the next words to come out of his fathers mouth. "I'm just suppose to take him? No questions asked just drop another kid on me! I can barely take care of my own son and now! Now you're telling me I'm responsible for this teenager!" John wasn't just yelling... He was screaming. Life as already been so cruel to him why does it have to continue to eat away at him.

Stiles got up from his sit. Slowly walking over to his father chair. Kneeling down. "Dad y-you... You do a great job taking care of me...and y-you're the Sheriff of this town and you take care of the people...." Looking up at Derek who was hid his face into his arms on the table. He's body was shaking from probably the sobs that were filling the room. "The people of this town." John teared up at the sweet words from his son. The hope that Stiles has in him is probably going to make him regret what he has already decided to do. "Thank you son but I just I .... don't know if I can do this too...." Sorrow filled into Stiles eyes making him regret his choice in words.

"But Dad.. Derek has... He doesn't have anyone else... He only has us and I I'm sorry but I cant just sit here and not fight you on this.... He needs us and he needs me." Stiles stood talk trying to fight tears. John could say he was proud of his son for standing up for someone but. He just meet Derek what does he really know about this kid.... Maybe this mate bond is to blame but John made his decision. John looked up at Derek finally. Seeing this poor kid who has no family left just crying his heart out at the thought of not being wanted. John couldn't do this to this child.

"If I could say something." Eyes fell on Deaton. "Sheriff-"

"John... you can call me John." John smiled softly.

"Well _John_ If Derek is sent to New York he will..... He fall ill being away from Stiles. Now it will not effect Stiles as much as Derek but if worse comes to worse it could very will kill Derek..." Stiles gasped. Derek looked like he lost all the blood in his face. John froze. "Derek I am sorry but this mate bond is not false. It is not a story. Those stories your mother would tell you at night were documents from dairies pasted down from werewolves over the years as the found new discoveries of there kind." Deaton looked at Derek with soft eyes. "Your mother read this to you so when you finally got the chance to meet Stiles in person you would have some kinda of knowledge of the mate bond." Then Deaton turned to John.

"John, Talia was very close with your wife, Claudia, for more than one reason. Talia knew that Stiles was Derek's mate." John gridded his teeth at the name of his late wife. Over the years John tried to forget the sweet memories of his wife. He found it was easier than drinking him self to death in front of there to year old son at the time. Hearing her name has always been hard after that. "Claudia would come over while she was still pregnant with Stiles and Derek would just sit there and talk and talk and talk." Deaton leaned back in his chair remembering the sweet smell of Claudia's perfume and grinned remembering Talia's laugh. Looking up at the now older boy and remember how young he was when he first met him. "The reason their bond is so strong is because most mates met around there mid 20's and if they're lucky in high school but there is no record of any mate meeting this young or even before one is born."

John coughed whipping away a few tears that had escaped. "H-How do you know all of this." John rubbed his face. Stiles made his way back to his sit. Needing to sit down after thoughts of his mother came flowing into his mind. Stiles rubbed Derek's back looking into his eyes.

 _'Do you remember.... Do you remember my mother?'_   Stiles looked at Derek desperately searching for an answer. Derek looked up and smiled at Stiles. "I do remember her. While I was looking at the photos in  the living room I was wondering why she looked so beautiful. Like I had seen her from somewhere before."

Deaton smiled at John "As I said I am the emissary of the Hale pack and I have been for years. I would come over for meeting with Talia and Claudia would watch over this kids as we talked and afterwards she would always ask me to stay for coffee. Always said she made the best coffee and she did." Smiling at the memory and licking his lips trying to remember how good that coffee was. Deaton finally stood up. "Talia was a very close friend of mine and same as your wife. They are both dearly missed." Derek walked over to Derek and patted his back the moving towards the front door. Derek rose.

"You never finished talking about the mate bond.... I still don't understand. I don't remember all of the stories!" Derek pleaded for Deaton to continue. To tell him more about what Stiles means to him. Deaton turned to John. "Derek its been a long night and I think John has a lot to think about. John. I hope you will keep Derek and agree to the guardianship but I understand if you don't. I will set up a meeting at the court house on Monday and meet you there were you will either agree to it or give up your right. Then I will explain more about the mate bond. And Stiles."

Stiles head popped up "Yes Deaton?" Stiles was quiet for most of the evening up until the end. After hearing Derek's life is in his fathers hands he just didn't know what to say. His father could keep Stiles from Derek. Derek could die. Or. He could keep Derek and he will be truly happy again. "Derek is going to need you in many ways than one. The mate bond is not a choice for the wolf but is a choice for you. I know you already choose Derek but let this be known to not let emotions get in the way. It every will could danger his life and the bond it self." With that Deaton left shutting the door behind him.

John looked at the two boys in front of him. Both of them are now his and he has to know find a way to get use to this new life of his. "Derek. Monday after were done at court we will pick up Stiles and visit Deaton about the .... Mate bond and then go shopping for clothes and the fix up the guest room for you. I don't know me tell you to not sleep in my sons room with actually do anything since he would probably sneak down here at night to be next to you, God knows he did with me and his mother when he was scared. After that on Tuesday I will reenroll you at school under this new guardianship and then I guess.... we will see where life takes us." John smiled softly at the two boys. "I'm willing to try not only because I don't want you to die but because it seems my son doesn't either." John walked over to Stiles kissing his forehead and patted Derek on the shoulder. "Come on boys I think the sun is about to come up and we still haven't slept."

John and the two boys slowly made there way up the stairs to the bedrooms.

At least they had a few days before Monday comes around. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! will up date with a new chapter next week! God I finally got it up I'm excited for the next chapter!


End file.
